Episode Twenty Two Dimension
This is the final episode of season two and the twenty second episode in the series overall, it features several current Avengers stars, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Previous Episode: Episode Twenty One Next Episode: Episode Twenty Three Plot Billy and Wanda arrive at the mansion, they tell Maria, Tony, Vision, Teddy, Cassandra, Kate, Elijah, Noah, Klara and Tsu that Korvac, his minions and the former Avengers have been released and thrown into Earth on various places. Tony shows up right after and says Luke is still at large and a nuclear plant was broken into and he was caught on tape, he stole chemicals. The team realizes they have to big bads out there. Maria takes Billy, Teddy, Cassandra, Kate, Elijah, Noah and Klara on the S.H.I.E.L.D Ship to find Isiah, Bruce, and Clint. Vision, Tony and Wanda decide to confront Korvac without the Young Avengers. Vision, Tony and Wanda find Korvac on Block Island, fighting Janet, Natasha, and Steve. Korvac uses an energy blast and knocks all them to the ground and he flies away. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship picks up Isiah, Clint and Bruce. Korvac finds Luke and tells him they should work together, the two fight and Luke can now not be hurt at all. Korvac surrenders to Luke. Everyone is on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship, the Avengers and the Young Avengers together. Kate has a vision of Korvac and Luke together. Wanda is able to track them with her vision. Korvac and Luke destroy buildings and Korvac uses his energy blasts to causes multiple explosions and chaos. The Avengers and Young Avengers arrive to fight them. Maria walks into her office and into a small room, Thomas is there. He tells him what is happening and he says he says to go help, he has to make up for everything he has done. Maria tells him he is not needed, and if he wants to live, he will go to Tibet and meet with the monks there immediately. Thomas super speeds away. A super battle occurs. During the fight Luke hurts Kate bad by throwing her into a wall and knocking her out. Billy and Wanda are able to open the portal back to the vault, and Korvac and Luke are both thrown into it. Billy regains his memory fully when he opens the portal and unleashes his full magical power. Janet, Natasha, Clint, Vision and Isiah all go to the Vault with the ability to get back, to be the guards in that prison. Steve retires and flies to Australia. Robbie, the new owner of the Daily Bugle, promotes Kat to Young Avengers Advisor. Billy breaks up with Noah, he tells him he loves Teddy. Teddy later tells Billy he is not interested in being more then friends and Billy says he understands Billy spends the night alone Kate has a vision of her mother Sue, Sue says Kate won't have visions as often anymore to protect her Noah and Tsu hangout with Maria and Tsu joins the Young Avengers Thomas arrives in Tibet. Starring Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Maria Hill Luke Cage Tsu-Zana Vision Wanda Maximoff Kat Ferral Robbie Robertson Tony Stark Korvac Steve Rogers Janet Dyne Bruce Banner Clint Barton Natasha Romanov Isiah Bradley Sue Bishop (uncredited) Category:Season Two Category:Episodes